The Break up of Spider Planet
by starscream666
Summary: Blackarachnia has to deal with rivle mob familys as she get married to Silverbolt. What happens when Silverbolt dosen't show up to the wedding? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot day on spider planet especially because it has five suns. A bot sat in a chair in a dark room with his feet on the desk. Another bot walked in holding a hat at his waste and said in a shaky voice

"You wanted to see me Don Legs". The man at the desk replied in a deep ominous voce said

"Yes banana spider I did, your payment is late and you know I don't like it when things are late". The frightened bot now cowering in the corner said in a studier

"Y… yes I know Don Legs but I thought you wouldn't kill someone on your daughter's wedding day". Don Legs replied now sitting normal with his hands folded

"I guess so" Don Legs stood up and popped out his spider leg guns and sense his beast mode is a grand daddy long leg his spider guns are like 8 double barreled shotguns. He fired 24 holes into banana spider the power of the shots knocked banana back against the wall and flat onto the floor. Don Legs said

"Consider that a warning". Banana replied on the floor with a muffled voice

"Thank you dons legs". He got up and walked out of the room. A knock came from the door and a fem's voice

"Honey its time are you done with business". Don Legs replied in a hast

"Yes Crystal". He got up and walked out into the hall it was furnished in widow silk rugs, arachnid vases, and pictures of Don Legs, Crystal, and there daughters. A red spider fem stood there holding a bowtie. Crystal said as she handed him the bowtie

"Here put this on you need to look presentable today". He replied in a snide tone

"When haven't I looked good"? She said in a bossy voice

"Let's see, the time you killed Red Back because you thought he stole your energon cubes, witch he didn't it was that bitch Brown Recluse!"

"I don't want to talk about Don Recluse, plus I had good reason to think he did it!"

"Like what?"

"He was suspicious."

"He was a redneck!" they both walked into a room where a fem was standing in a wedding dress. Don Legs said

"Black Arachnia you look beautiful". Black Arachnia replied

"You think so daddy?"

"Of course that Silverbolt is a like bot to marry you, my youngest daughter" Daddy Long Legs turned to the bride's maids and said

"Could you give us a minute alone girls". He sat down next to her and said

"I want you to have the business."

"But what about black widow"

"Your sister will understand".

"Or maybe Arachnid"

"Arachnid is never around and she is unreliable". Daddy Long Legs left and went outside all the seats were filled he looked around he saw his mobsters, maximals, predacons, vector prime, and funnel spider messing with the figures on the cake she chopped the grooms head off and glued a wolf's head on. Vector prime walked up to Daddy Long Legs and said

"Were the groom? he hasn't been seen" Daddy Long Legs said

"Don't worry he isn't that stupid".

_3 hours later_

"He is that stupid!" Black Arachnia was crying in her room she shredded the dress and cut Silverbolt's head out of all her pictures. Daddy Long Legs came in and sat down next to her and said

"Its ok honey he was no good for you he was an idiot"

"But I love him"

"I don't know what you can do but don't let this keep you down"

"Why not"

"Because I want you to help in the business". Daddy Long Legs got up and left. Crystal widow came in and said

"Some nice bot came by and dropped these flowers off for you".

"That was Tarantulas mom and I hate him".

"Why"?

"He took over my mind, for primus sake"!

_Mean while_

In a dark cave Silvebolt was chained upside down and a fem was yelling in the background

"You idiot why is it every time I have plans you mess it up" a boot replied

"Oh please boss don't blame me it was turanchulas's fault". The fem walked up to Silverbolt and said

"You aren't leaving this place in one piece" he replied

"You will never get away with this Brown Recluse"! Brown Recluse laughed and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Arachnia walked down the main strip. She saw the casino arachnophobia the hottest casino on the planet. The owner zebra was the richest man on the planet he was obsessed with money. She stopped at the café for a bite she was waited on by wolf spider he was working to pay his way through college. His mother cobweb worked for her family she was the maid.

Wolf started to tell her that he saw brown recluse last night carrying an unconscious Silverbolt. Black Arachnia stood up and shouted

"That bitch". Wolf Spider told her

"Sit down". Everyone in the café was staring at her and nursery spider was covering her kids hearing receptors

_Deep in space_

In the main hall on Quintessa in the center of town Alfa Q was at the main podium and tons of other Quintessans gathered around. They were discussing their invasion plan a man in the audience shouted

"What planet are we invading"? Alfa Q replied

"The planet of spiders" a sharkticon came up behind him and started to play a trumpet a ton of sharkticons lined up and started to salute. Alfa Q said

"Now in will reclaim another planet"

"What about the five suns surrounding the planet"

We must destroy all of the suns" Alfa Q ranted

"First we conquer spider planet the we conquer Cybertron finally we will destroy Unicron so doesn't get in our way ever again" he continued

"My fellow Quintessans I promise that we will take our place as the rightful rulers of the universe"!

_Back on spider planet_

Black Arachnia ran into Daddy Long Legs office and shouted

"Brown recluse dog napped Silverbolt" Daddy Long Legs and Crystal Widow who were making out both said

"What"? Daddy Long Legs stood up and dropped Crystal Widow. He shouted

"That bitch"! Just then Jumper, Micrathend, and Leaflitter opened fire on the mansion. As the window behind him shattered he ordered

"Hit the deck" as a bullets flew they laid flat on the ground all the walls had holes in them. You could see the sun light through the holes. The bullets stopped. Daddy Long Legs got up and looked out the shattered window he saw a limo driving away he reached in to his desk and got out a tracker gun. He shot it at the back of the limo. He said

"Now let's follow it ". Black Arachnia and Crystal Widow get off the floor. Daddy Long Legs shouted

"Assemble the mafia "!


End file.
